The Forsaken
by Wolf Dragoon
Summary: Many years had past since the covenant finished their genocidal war on humanity. Thinking they had terminated the human race the covenant high command informed the Forunner, who were very pleased
1. The Damned

I Do not own Halo, and my brother helped me properly write this.  
  
The Damned.  
  
Many years had past since the covenant finished their genocidal war on humanity. Thinking they had terminated the human race the covenant high command informed the Forunner, who were very pleased...  
  
______________________________________________________________   
  
The year 3005  
  
Councilman Tompson do you really like bill 6958742? Councilman Robert Geddings asked, they were both standing in the semi lit circular hallway out side of the main Council Chambers.  
  
I do. Tompson replied. I know many people fear robotic life forms. But in order to beat the covenant we need to use our technology to our full advantage. One way to do that is to build stronger longer lasting robotic combat units.  
  
Would there be anyway to make you change your mind Tompson. Robert asked, the hall seemed to darken a bit, but it was only a cloud casting the room into shadow.  
  
No Robert I feel very strongly for bill 6958742. Tompson said  
  
You'll be late if you do not hurry mr. Tompson. said a very competent staff member to a disheveled councilman busy putting papers in a large brief case.  
  
I know but I think I may have swung all the votes I need to pass bill 6958742. he said, adding another paper into to his messy pile at least two inches tall.  
  
Okay sir, but if you don't hurry your bill will fail by one vote yours. The staffer replied, chuckling at his own joke  
  
Council hears arguments on bill 6958742.'' said Head Councilman Hartman as he addressed the main council room of the planet Othy VII. Councilman Voltere has the floor. said Head Councilman Hartman. Councilman Voltere stood up and started his speech.  
  
To allow, no to promote such a horror as this bill would spawn is unspeakable. The room's reaction was a mixture of angry boo's and cheers, which fading to silence as Voltere started to speak again. Not only is it morally wrong, but it's price tag is insanely high I cannot justify such a waste this bill must not be past. Councilman Voltere glared at Councilman Tompson. Then Voltere said. I now yield the floor to Councilman Tompson. he then sat back down in his seat.  
  
A hush fell over the room as Tompson began to talk. Moralls and money cannot hold a candle to the threat curently posed by the Covenant they destroyed almost all our planets and hate us for a unknown reason. Tompson paused took a good look around and said. I have reason to believe the Covenant had help from a alien group called the Forunner. This bill is the fist of many I plan on calling to help us beat them.  
  
The year 3058  
  
An Elite named Ickipoomaaay paced back and forth on the command deck of his cruiser and worried. A patrol had failed to come back.   
  
Gas sucker how dare you interrupt my pacing.  
  
But Sire I came to tell you sensors detect a large ship time to intercept ten units. The grunt said.  
  
Ickipoomaaay thought as he killed the poor Grunt, what kind of ship would be way out here. What the hell is that. were the final words of Ship Master Ickipoomaaay.  
  
  
Corporal Eric Sidly marked a kill the first ship sunk in the second Covenant war. Well Sir we sure made quick work out of that ship.  
  
Yes we sure did we have Mr. Tompson to thank for that. God rest his soul. said Major Presty Haden as he walked to Erick's computer screen.  
  
A news report is on the screen. today at 8:30 humanity declared war on all groups friendly with the Covenant. shortly afterwards a Covenant cruiser was downed.  
  
The year 3060  
  
Dang remind me Berter why I left the space service I hate being a ground pounder even in a robotic body it feels cold hear.   
  
Private Berter thought hard for a second and said. well mostly cause your stupid and partly because your Corporal Eric Sidly.   
  
The order to ready weapons came along the trench. Well you heard 'em get ready troops. Said Sergeant Mercer wile loading his gun.   
  
Eric shot at a red Elite killing it in one shot as he remarked. Man I love the new guns their much more powerful than our old guns!   
  
I like them to, hey watch your six. Berter replied as a Elite tried to sneak up on Eric only to find a cold gun barrel in it's face and to die.   
  
What is that. cried out Eric as a huge machine came running towards the trench. Many of the soldiers fired at the mech a machine newly deployed by the Covenant it stumbled took ten more step's and fell.  
  
I don't know but it was strong I hope theirs not to much more were that came from. Berter said.  
  
Eric laughed as he put in a new clip killed a Grunt with his bare hand's and said Me to buddy. But I doubt it, once the Covenant find something good they tend to keep it.   
  
Berter, Eric get down to command and report the new machine to them. Barked a noisy lieutenant. As he inspected the downed machine. He continued on to say. They might want too see this....  
  
  
At high command General Wester is giving out command's to his staff as Berter and Eric approach . Sir, to men from south trench are here to see you. A young upset Major told General Wester who then inquired.   
  
What do they want Major. replied Wester who saw how upset the   
young man was.  
  
They said something about a large new Covenant machine. Said the Major.  
  
The General pondered what the Major said and replied. Well you better send them in Major.  
  
Will do Sir! The Major barked as he left the tent.  
  
Two gruffy looking marines named Eric and Berter entered General Wester's command tent and handed him a large folder as Wester flipped through the folder he got more and more upset till finally he put it down and said. This is awful I need to know where these are made so we don't get over run by them.  
  
Sir we recovered a map from the downed mech. Eric said. And I volunteer to go and check it out.   
  
This is why your stuck down here in the first place Eric. Berter yelled.


	2. The Lost

I don't own halo.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The Lost  
  
Darnn it! Why did Eric volunteer to go on this suicide mission. Maybe he's not at fault. I did volunteer to come with him after all. thought Berter as he ran full speed though a forest knocking down trees like an elephant and cursing as he did so.   
  
Eric slow down I can't keep up my left leg has a bend in it. Berter yelled as he came to a stop.  
  
replied Eric as he stopped. But we need to be very careful we're only a mile away from the mech factory. They're sure to have patrols this close to such a important base.  
  
Im all done. called out Berter as he bent his leg back to normal.  
  
Erik took a quick look at the injured leg and said. That should hold till were back at base...  
  
Well there's the base. Berter plainly stated as he stood shocked at the site of the factory.   
  
My god there must be 40 mechs around the place. Eric exclaimed as he took a photo of the site. We better get back to base and give them the info on this factory. he added this as he and Berter began on there long trip back home...  
  
Hey Berter that last mech was pretty tough. Eric said in one of the short times of peace.  
  
Yes, it was. Berter said.  
  
I don't know about you Eric but my battery is half dead and my leg is breaking. Berter said and he continued on to say. How long till we reach the trench.  
  
Well by my calculations one more day at that moment a purple mech attacked killing Berter in a split second and nearly killed Eric.  
  
Damn it that devil lived! Well not for long! growled an Elite stylishly named Poo'sttttiiky. Poo'sttttiiky swung around to attack again and missed cursing the enemy as he did so.  
  
Eric was in shock, that thing had just killed his best friend and it nearly got him to. You bastard! Eric yelled at the top of his robotic lung's, as he plunged his fist into the mech's cockpit killing the Elite but not before the Elite said. You shall burn in hell, infidel...  
  
  
  
One man lost his life a great man General I know he was not important but he was my friend. How did they know that's all I want to know? Eric ask sadly.  
  
They must Have heard something on their ground sensors. They have new one's that might be able to hear our foot steps...  
  
  
  
This is a photo of the mech factory. It is well protected and they will Know we are coming Said a tired old General as he addressed 1000 soldiers. Who were standing up and ready to go on their mission. They knew what they had to do and they would succeed...  
  
Eric checked his gun as he left the front lines to let his shield recharge and get some more clips. Do you know were I can get a couple clips. Corporal Eric asked a Sergeant.  
  
Who replied. Yes right here I grabbed some spares before I left the base. As he handed Eric two clips...  
  
Go get them A red Elite yelled as the battle raged on around him. shortly before his mech failed. He managed to get out only to die from a well aimed shot.  
  
Great shot Eric! Sergeant Mercer remarked at the shot fired by Eric that had killed the red Elite.  
  
Yeah it was. He must have been 5000 meters away. Exclaimed Eric ducking to Dodge a fuel rod blast that hit Mercer and sent him flying 3 feet. Mercer no! Eric screamed running to see if survived. Eric quickly saw that Mercer was injured and called for a medic.  
  
Is he going to live. Were the first word's out of Eric's mouth when the medic arrived.  
  
He's fine. The doctors can save his brain. See, his head's untouched. said the medic as he placed Sergeant Mercer's head in a plastic box. He'll be fine in a couple of days.  
  
Okay if your sure. replied Eric as he returned to the raging battle.  
  
Eric sprayed fire wildly in all directions. The only upside to the hole situation was that most of the mechs had already gone done and all the enemy had left were Grunt's. Within ten minutes all the Covenant were dead and the factory was destroyed.  
  
Mopping up operations are winding down and most if no all of the Covenant are dead. spoke General Wester as he debriefed the troops who were left uninjured. But there are many of are our enemy's still alive and will continue till we have made all of them pay in blood! As the General finished all the men in the room cheered...  
  
  
Eric can I talk to you for a minute? Wester asked. Im very worried about you. You lost a friend and you don't just shrug that off. You are going to be checked out by a shrink if I have anything to say about it.  
  
Okay Sir if I must. Eric replied  
  
Well Eric I think I can give you a clean bill of health. You see it seams that your brain was damaged and you lost the portion used for long term sadness. droned a somewhat competent doctor who's real degree seemed to be in boring people.  
  
I see doctor. So when do I go back to work. said Eric while climbing out of the brain tank.   
  
Any time you want to but theirs a shuttle do to leave tomorrow to a military ship and you can leave then.  
  
I think I will. Eric said as he left...  
  
  
Hey buddy. cried out a clinging shipmate of Eric. Who was openly hated by every person on the ship except Eric who was to polite to yell at him.  
  
What is it Eric replied in a slightly annoyed voice. As he sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast.  
  
Well friend, looks like we have the same duty's today that way we can spend all day today together.  
  
Eric was a very nice person but the prospect of spending all day talking to this moron made him so mad he felt like puking. No we cant talk during are shift we need to work the whole time or we will get into trouble. Eric said in a desperate attempt to save him self a day of hell.  
  
Okay Eric I see your point and I will not talk to much today. I really don't want to get in trouble. replied the crewmen nicknamed the Noid by the rest of the crew who spent many hours trying to get him in to trouble.  
  
Later that day it became clear that the Noid had forgotten his pledge not to speak constantly and Eric's temper was wearing thin. you've said that ten times already and I can't   
take it any more! Eric said as he picked up a wrench. At that moment a blast rocked the ship killing the noid and making Eric pass out...   
  
Where am I Uttered Eric as he slowly came back from a trip to lala land.  
  
You are in a forunner ship infidel. You shall suffer for your hubris. How dare your species survive when try to destroy them. We are your gods when we say die you die.  
  
What a jerk. Eric thought, busily fixing a short circuit in his head.  
  
Sire there are 50 human ship's hot on are tail and they are gaining on us. spoke a low ranking forunner who was stationed at the ship's sensors computer.  
  
Why, Why, will they not learn we are gods they cannot kill us no matter what they do. thought the top ranked forunner.  
  
Sir we have the forunner ships on our light array. You know what its pretty funny they think a simple cloak can hide them from us. said a sensor officer to his commander.  
  
Good work son. Can you believe those bastards captured a human ship. Their holy dominance crap must be wearing off if they need our technology, and are resorting to capturing transport ships to get it. The commander pondered the forunner's stupidity for a minute then said. We'll will show them who the gods are! Let's capture their ship and kill them all! Yelled the commander as he pressed the button firing the ship's emp weapons at the forunner ship stopping it in it's track  
  
  
Why have we stopped Screamed the head forunner on the ship as he strangled his engineering officer.  
  
Please Sire I don't know but I will try to find out if you let go of me. Choked out a scared forunner.  
  
Okay then but you better hurry our you will die a very painful death. Said the head forunner. as he let go of the engineers throat.


End file.
